


All Hearts Are Broken

by sherlockheartless (reysxywalkers)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Black Eyes, Broken Bones, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, John is Missing, M/M, Missing Persons, Present Tense, Searching, Sherlock is worried, Wounds, and i dont know which one to use, even i dont know if he is dead, i havent decided, idk why its in present tense it just happened that way, is he dead, see i have three different ideas for the ending, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysxywalkers/pseuds/sherlockheartless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this tumblr post: http://mindphallus.tumblr.com/post/82272393554/all-lives-end-all-hearts-are-broken-au-in</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Missing. John Watson. Missing. It was on the news. Every paper, every news channel on the tv and every news station on the radio. Sherlock had made sure. He had never thought he would be filing a missing persons report, but there he was, a week ago, at Scotland Yard, yelling at Lestrade to work faster. Sherlock had been neglecting his need to eat and sleep in favour of running all over the country looking for John. He had Mycroft’s team watching surveillance cameras in every building that had them. One week later, and no one was any closer to finding John. 

The only thing they had was the day that he had gone missing.

_“I’ll be back in two hours tops, Sherlock, no longer than that. I’m just going to visit some friends for a bit.” John had said. Sherlock made a noncommittal grunt, but he had actually heard his flatmate and listened. Two hours. Visiting friends._

_Three hours later, there was no sign of John’s return to 221B. No text or call saying he would be later than expected._

_Four hours and there was nothing. It was a Sunday evening, about 9:00. Sherlock knew the traffic patterns, and there should have been no slow moving traffic anywhere, unless there was an accident, but there had been none, he had looked it up._

_Sherlock didn’t want to bother John, maybe the time had slipped his mind while he was out for a pint with his friends._

_At 11:00, Sherlock texted John._

_‘You said two hours. Where are you? SH’_

_He got no reply. Perhaps he picked up a woman at the pub. Did he say he was going to the pub? Sherlock assumed John would return in the morning, and decided to work on his experiments instead of worrying. Why was he worrying in the first place? John was his own person, he could do as he pleased._

_At noon the next day, John had not come home. Maybe he went from wherever he was to the surgery. He did have work today. Sherlock started working on a new experiment._

_At 7, John was not back. Sherlock texted him again._

_‘It has clearly been over two hours, John. SH’_

_At 7:30, Sherlock called Lestrade._

_At 8:00, Sherlock was filing a missing persons report for John Hamish Watson, former army doctor and soldier, standing 5’ 6” with blue eyes and greying blond hair._

_At 9:37, Sherlock was watching surveillance tapes from the previous day in Mycroft’s office. There was no trace of John anywhere within the London city limits. Sherlock didn’t know where John was supposed to be going, he hadn’t said._

_At 10:46, Sherlock had gone home and notified his homeless network to be on the lookout for John._

_The next day, Mycroft had put it on the news. Sherlock made sure it was on every news channel. He had to find John._

“It’s been one week!” Sherlock yells at Greg. “I haven’t found anything, you haven’t, Mycroft hasn’t. Whoever has him doesn’t want him to be found. We have to work harder!”

Greg sighs. “We’re doing the best we can, mate. We have nothing to go on. You couldn’t find anything to go on. There is nothing.”

“Well try harder!” Sherlock huffs. “And do not let your people slack off. This is important!” Sherlock stalks out the door, off to the next location where John might be.

He is not there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting one chapter and then leaving! I am currently on a three week road trip with my family, and I only have access to wifi every five days or so. I will post when I can. Thank you for being so patient :)

Greg knows that Sherlock is extremely distraught over John's disappearance, more distraught than Greg ever thought the near emotionless Sherlock could ever be. 'Well,' he thinks 'John has always brought out more emotions in Sherlock.' The DI sighs. It has been two weeks since the doctor's disappearance and his team, along with Sherlock and his older brother, the British Government, have been following up on tip after tip from anonymous callers, all of them turning out to be dead ends, and untraceable calls. 

_Greg had forced Sherlock to eat a few days ago, the man hadn't eaten since the day before John had been taken, and he wasn't working as proficiently as he would like to be, though he still refused to eat. Greg brought him takeout, and practically had to feed the detective himself. After the first few bites, Sherlock was shovelling the food into his mouth and asking for a second box, all while never taking his eyes off some security camera footage._

"Sherlock, wait! You can't go running off again!" Greg calls after him. 

"Yes I can!" Sherlock yells back, hailing a cab. "He might be there! I have to go!"

Greg runs to the curb, but Sherlock is already in the cab and on his way to the latest location. The Detective Inspector groans. He doesn't want the sleep deprived man to get himself injured trying to find John. But Sherlock does what he wants, and there's no stopping him. 'Well, John could, but he isn't here...' Greg thinks. He goes back into the MI6 building, where his officers have been temporarily moved as to better work on the case, and gets back to work. 

Somewhere in between London and Bristol, a Consulting Detective is trying to not panic every time his cab passes a roadside ditch. Every ditch is a possible body dump. And they could be the body dump for his friend, if he doesn't find him. 

He arrives at his target warehouse building, which is completely empty and abandoned. 

Sherlock panics. 

Mycroft has to send a car to pick him up because he can't call a cab in this state. 

Sherlock collapses just inside the MI6 building, part from exhaustion and part from panic. Greg takes him back to Baker Street to sleep and watches security footage while waiting for him to wake up. 

Sherlock wakes up a few hours later and runs out the door before Greg even realises he is awake. 

Sherlock heads to a building in Crawley to look for John.

He is not there


End file.
